a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed toward medical devices, such as catheters. In particular, the present disclosure relates to catheters comprising one or more hydrophobic barrier layers. Additionally, the present disclosure is directed to compositions having hydrophobic properties.
b. Background Art
Catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. In an electrophysiology (“EP”) procedure, for example, a catheter may be manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to an intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart. A catheter may carry one or more devices, sensors, or surgical instruments, such as electrodes, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, and/or the like.
During a procedure, a catheter may be exposed to an aqueous environment comprising blood and/or other bodily fluids within the patient's vasculature and/or heart, for example. The mechanical and material properties of a catheter should remain constant during such a procedure and not be affected by the environment contacting the catheter so that the catheter's operator can rely on its response and performance at any point throughout the procedure.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the field and background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.